Those small simple things
by superninjagurl
Summary: Chapter 1: Kurt Hummel is deeply in love with Finn Hudson - that is barely a secret. But why is he in love with him? Chapter 2: Kurt's cool. Finn has always thought so, but now... Chapter 3: woops, what happens here? *sly face*
1. Endearing stupidity

**Those small simple things**

Scarily large, kind of stupid and with no fashion sense at all. Kurt seriously questioned his sanity after falling head first for that jock with two left feet and limbs too long to control. He could not dance, five minutes in math class gave him a headache and hello, Kurt's dad wore flannel – so not okay, Finn Hudson. Those pee balloons had forced him to repeat his moisturizing ritual three times that night and it had been a real hassle to get the lawn furniture down from the roof.

Sure, he _had_ saved his bright blue, absolutely divine Marc Jacob's jacket before he ended up in the dumpster. He _had_ apologized for idiotic Noah Puckerman's lack of impulse control when Kurt suddenly had gotten shoved into the nearest locker, but (and this was a big but) that still did not make up for the fact that he had been tossed into the dumpster and gotten slushee facials countless times. So why did he have such serious trouble breathing while that total idiot took _Hello, I love you _to a whole new level? Why did he find his naïve stupidity so endearing, just as he found his ridiculous, uncoordinated dance moves absolutely adorable?

It might be the way he looked at him, with eyes brown and sweet as chocolate. Gentle and kind. Clueless with that uncertain smile upon lips in serious need of this fabulous mango-papaya lip balm Kurt had found the other day while cruising the mall with Mercedes.

Perhaps it was the way his face crinkled in a frown when he concentrated on something difficult, or the fact that he mumbled every word under his breath while learning new lyrics. Kurt liked to watch his lips move. He had memorized their exact shape and color, pondered about their taste and softness. He wondered how they felt against his.

Maybe, just maybe, it was that slight blush upon his cheeks which appeared whenever he was flustered or embarrassed. It made him melt and wish, wish so dearly, that he was allowed close enough to decide exactly which beautiful shade of pink it was. Peach? Deeper, like raspberry? Or was it a unique nuance of pink, a Finn-shade? Oh, how he wondered. Though, that was just another of the great questions of life - a question with an answer he would never get to know.

Finn had wanted to name his unborn daughter Drizzle. It sounded like something a celebrity would name their kid. Like Apple and Zuma. And drizzle was by far the best kind of rain. Especially in spring, when you could smell the new season arriving in the light drizzle… Perhaps Finn had thought about this when he decided upon that name. If so, Kurt would only fall in love with him more.

Kurt could recall just how it had felt to sit tight together with him upon the piano stool in the auditorium while rehearsing their ballads. Finn had been so distraught about the whole baby drama thing and no matter how hard Kurt tried, he still was unable to completely concentrate at the words leaving Finns' perfectly shaped lips. All he could do was to inhale his scent, feel his warmth and enjoy that one time opportunity when he was finally able to close his hand around his broad shoulder. How he had wanted to close his arms around him. How he had wanted to lean his head against him and just… sit there. It had been plenty enough.

So what was it that made him so incredibly weak towards him? Everything. All of it. It was all of those small, simple things which made Kurt so desperately, irrevocably infatuated with Finn Hudson.


	2. Soft like a baby's butt

Kurt's cool. He really is. Okay, it is true that half of the time, Finn barely knows what he is saying, because there are so many big words leaving his mouth, but he kind of enjoys listening to him anyway. Mostly because he never yells at him. He might sound annoyed from time to time, but he never yells and he is never mad at him. Finn likes that. It feels good, for a change, because Quinn always went preggo-hormones on him and Rachel… Well, Rachel is Rachel. She never quits talking, never stops _expecting _things. With Kurt there is no such pressure. He just keeps smiling and keeps rambling complete friendly nonsense.

Kurt never seems scared. He always walks with his chin held high and even though he is several inches shorter than most of the guys around McKinley, he still manages to look down on them. Do not ask Finn how he does it, because figuring it out would give him a headache, but he does know that he admire Kurt for it. Even though he himself is about a head taller than everyone else, he sometimes feels smaller than him. It probably is something _psychological_ – that is what it is called, right? – because Finn knows very well that he is freakishly big. Maybe it is bravery. If that is so, Kurt is very brave. Finn wishes he could be as brave as him.

There is something about Kurt's eyes which calls for Finn's attention. He has got eyelashes like a girl, long and enchanting, framing those greenish blue irises. He says everything with his eyes, says Finn's mom. Too bad that Finn is not very perceptive for that kind of communication. All he sees is Kurt's pretty eyes.

He has got great skin too. Finn noticed that while getting detailed instructions about skin care in the locker room after football practice once. Kurt had been wrapped in a comfy looking bathrobe and his hair had for once not been perfectly shaped. It had somewhat suited him, made him look a bit more… cute. His cheeks, his skin, had been slightly flushed from the heated shower. It looked real soft, like… well, like a baby's butt. Isn't that what you say? Soft like a baby's butt. Not that Finn goes around and touches babies' butts, but you get what he means – Kurt has got better skin than most. It is probably really nice to touch. Not that Finn wants to touch him or anything. Course not. He is not into that kind of stuff. Boys. He likes girls and boobs and short skirts. He likes Cheerios, not fashionable countertenors. Promise.

Finn knows that he is quite dense. Though, he is not stupid enough not to notice the way Kurt sometimes looks at him. It is not a _bad _look, but it makes him kind of uncomfortable. Puck said that Kurt is in love with him (though, using more Puckish words, of course). At that time, Finn told him to cut it out and leave the guy alone, but ever since he has not been able to ignore the obvious (even for someone as dense as Finn) signs. Like, that one time when he slapped his butt during _Push It_, or when he made the call me-sign while Glee Club showed Finn and Quinn their support… Not to mention that he wanted to sing _I Honestly Love You _during the rehearsal of their ballads. He has never heard the song before, but he figures that the title says it all. Kurt has a crush on him.

But Finn is fine with all of this. Seriously. As said, Kurt's cool and it is sort of flattering… After all, Kurt has helped him through a lot and Finn kind of likes it when he greets him with his usual _"Hello, Finn Hudson"_ and that smile… He never uses that particular smile when he greets anyone else. It makes him feel a bit special and no one can blame him for liking that, because everyone wants to be special. Does not mean that he is gay or anything. Course not.


	3. Those small simple things

Kurt knows that he should not let Coach Sylvester get to him. Her ideas are far from… well, sane. Still, she has a way of getting into his brain and whatever she says just keeps repeating itself over and over again, until he finally acts out on it.

_"Have you even kissed a boy? Have you ever kissed a girl?"_

Uhm… yeah, now he had. Kissed a girl, that is. Perhaps not the most fabulous moment of his life, but it was not particularly nasty either. Brittany was without doubt an experienced kisser, but… He saw no fireworks. The world kept turning and he had no trouble breathing. It was nothing like he had imagined and what was the deal with the Root Beer tasting lip gloss? No, Kurt was convinced – at least he was not straight. Though, he should confirm if he was indeed a homosexual before he could properly tell the world his decision. Label himself, as Coach Sylvester had put it. Perhaps kissing was not that great. Deep in thought, gracefully draped upon his neatly made bed, he just barely noticed the footsteps coming down the stairs. It was probably dad.

"Kurt?"  
His eyes flickered open immediately. That was not Burt Hummel's voice. Not even close.  
"Finn?" he breathed hesitantly, as if he could not believe his ears.  
Finn Hudson was in his bedroom. _Finn Hudson. _Kurt came to his feet in a matter of seconds, adjusted his outfit with almost trembling hands. Finn Hudson stood in his bedroom with his lop-sided smile and gentle eyes. Kurt might just faint.  
"Uhm… Your dad said that it was okay for me to come down here… They're going out."

"They" are of course Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson. Kurt has yet to confide in Finn, telling him who exactly brought the two widowers together… Though, he is saving that for another day. Finn is still not very… overjoyed about the whole arrangement. Quite honestly – nor is Kurt. As he is looking at the love of his life, right in this moment, he can not help the bitterness welling up deep inside.

"I… Looks like you're back in shape again."

Kurt is stupid. Finn Hudson stands before him, shifting uncomfortably with a somewhat discomfited, but kind expression upon his absolutely gorgeous face and all Kurt can think is _"he's __**my**__ dad". _A shiver ran down his spine – he was starting to creep himself out. Somehow he manages to put on a smile.

"Yeah… It was a case of temporary insanity."

It is a good attempt to a joke, but it fails miserably. The awkward laugh is gushing out of him before he manages to stop himself. The silence is killing him.

"I thought that we could, uhm, you know… hang out for a while?"  
Kurt realizes that he has been frowning and immediately tries to wipe it off his face.  
"Sure. I'd love to."

Finn's smile could make the coldest of hearts melt. Kurt's knees give in and he tries to sit down as gracefully as possible, but he was not very successful in doing so. The fascinatingly tall jock crosses the room and Kurt realize that he should not be so ashamed – he is not the only one having trouble with grace.

The ending credits of _Sound of Music _is coming to an end and even though Finn did not seem to be overjoyed by the choice of movie, Kurt could have sworn that he saw him mimic the lyrics at some point. They are laughing and he can not really remember why, because Finn's chocolate coloured eyes are sparkling. They are mesmerising. Only inches of white clean sheets separates their bodies, but hours has passed since Finn walked down the stairs – the atmosphere has eased up. It is easier to breathe. They are relaxed and that is a completely new experience for Kurt. He has never been relaxed in Finn's company, always being so _aware _of everything. Kurt wonders if Finn's lips really taste like burgers, like Brittany had said.

* * *

"Why, Finn Hudson…"

Finn looks up when their laughter has died away. The sheets smell of Kurt. He likes that smell. It is somewhat… calming. Yes, he admits – he had been scared shitless when he asked to hang out with the countertenor, because you know, Kurt has a crush on him and all, but everything had turned out surprisingly well. There is something very special about the way the smaller boy says his name, he likes it, but that does not mean that he is gay or anything. Course not.

"… I do like your company."

Kurt is quite pretty when he smiles likes that. Finn rarely sees him smile, like… a real smile. You do not need to be a rocket scientist (which Finn clearly is not), to notice the different kind of smiles which Kurt possesses. First of all – the polite smile. He uses that whenever Mr Schue is around, or any teacher for that matter. His second smile is the smile which Finn likes to call _"honey, please – I'm better than you". _It is kind of... de... degraditating? Degradious? Degrading, maybe? Whatever, Finn does not know what it is called, but he knows what he means. On the other hand, Kurt's showsmile looks like it belongs on Broadway. It is almost better than Rachel's and she has probably practiced since she was in her crib or something. The nervous smile is a different story too. It is kind of… unsettling and Finn does not like to see it, just as he does not like to see his sad smile either. Nervousness and sadness does not suit Kurt. No, Finn likes this smile better. The one which Kurt is wearing right now, still full with laughter and joy. His long eyelashes are somewhat wet because he had been laughing so hard that tears had filled his eyes. Finn knows that Kurt has six kinds of smiles, but that does not mean that he is into guys. Course not.

"You're kinda cool, Kurt."

Finn feels totally lame, but the countertenor upon the bed next to him seems satisfied with his reply. He beams and stretches his body, like a cat, eyes set upon the ceiling. Finn _does not _watch the way the dimmed lighting reflects upon Kurt's pale skin, how his neck is exposed so invitingly, because Finn _is not into that kind of stuff._

"Finn?"

"Mm?"

"Couch Sylvester said something the other day…"

"Yeah?"

Kurt sighs softly next to him. He seems… troubled about something.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Okay. Finn was not expecting that. He just barely stops himself from choking on his own tongue.

"N-no…" he manages to stutter. "Have you?"

The smaller boy is fingering at the hem of his blue shirt (because for Finn it is just a blue shirt, not the limited edition of navy blue formfitting sweaters Kurt had found at that amazing place a few blocks away from the local mall).

"No. I have not" he finally replies quietly. "Couch Sylvester said that I couldn't possibly know if I am… gay, since I have never kissed a boy."

Finn does not really know _why _Kurt is telling him this all of a sudden and he is sort of frozen to the place in shock, so he is unable to do anything about the situation. He should say something, he really should.

"I heard you kissed Brittany."

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid Finn! Kurt had pulled a face and Finn realized far too late that it was not the right thing to say.

"Yes", Kurt breathes softly and now his fingers are playing with the buttons of his shirt instead. "Yes, I did. She tasted like root beer. It was… nothing special at all."

Finn takes his eyes from Kurt's fingers to hesitantly watch his face. Was that regret? That kiss with Brittany must have been his first.

"So… uhm… didn't you feel, like… anything?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"But you still don't know if you're… gay?"

"I have my suspicions."

There is silence, but just for a few hesitant seconds.

"I'm sorry your first kiss wasn't special."

Now Kurt finally turns his head again and his fingers stops playing with his shirt. A few seconds passes, in which he looks at Finn with some sort of bewilderment. Then smile number six is back – the real one.

"Thank you, Finn."

Finn _does not _think about kissing smile number six. He _does not _wonder how that lip gloss tastes like and he most definitely _does not _think about restoring Kurt's faith in romance by giving him something which feels special. Course not, because that would mean that he is into guys, which he is not.

Still… _If _he was curious about, you know… getting to know Kurt a little bit better, it would not be that bad, right? He is practically a girl anyway, minus the boobs and Finn is pretty sure that Kurt as got all the… uhm… _equipment _of a man. Though, if you do not count the fact that he is a mean kicker, the boy next to him on the bed is not manly at all. So, liking Kurt should not even count as being gay, right? Perhaps he is ten percent gay and that is not so bad, like, it could have been worse.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"How do you plan to figure out if you're, you know… gay or not?"

"By using the method Coach Sylvester suggested."

It took a few moments for Finn to realize what that really meant.

"Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Who are you going to kiss?"

"I don't know, Finn. People aren't exactly lining up volunteering. My quest for self-knowledge isn't really a top priority for many… which means no one besides me."

Finn should stop now. He should shut his big mouth and stay quiet. He knows that very well, but still he speaks.

"I can help you."

He really should have shut himself up.

* * *

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. Was he… was he serious? Surely, he could not be.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I… I can help you with… uhm… figuring stuff out."

Finn's cheeks wore a rosy red shade. He had never been more adorable to Kurt.

"Finn… You do realize that my plan involves lip on lip contact?"

The jock nodded hastily, sending an electrical jolt throughout Kurt's body. He was serious. He must be. Finn Hudson was not evil enough to pull such a stunt on the gay kid. Slushees and dumpsters, sure, but nothing like this.

"Okay."

"Okay?"  
"I accept your offer", he replied.

"… should we… now?"

"Yes."

He damned himself over the urgency in his voice. He was not sure, but he thought he saw a smile twitch in the corners' of Finn's mouth. It was faint and almost non-existing, disappeared when he propped himself up on his elbow, looking hesitantly at Kurt. Kurt could have sworn that Finn was able to hear his wildly beating heart, since it felt like it was going to break out of his bony chest. A small nod urges the larger boy closer and now Kurt knew – his blush was neither peach nor raspberry, but a very special Finn-shade, unique and absolutely gorgeous. The sheets crinkle beneath their bodies, the mattress groaning slightly in complaint when Finn moves towards him. There was a quiet moment in which their eyes met, chocolate brown and greenish blue, and Kurt simply stops breathing. This is _Finn Hudson. _Finn Hudson is going to kiss him. Those butterflies he had heard so much about but never experienced went crazy within him, almost making his inside churn. Though, he would most probably not throw up all over Mr Dreamy Jock over here. Finn places a hand next to his head, to keep himself from squashing Kurt's petite body underneath his own, and then he leans in, closer, nearer and all Kurt can feel is hot, wet breath across his face and it is not as disgusting as it sounds. It is actually quite… arousing. His eyelids are closed when Finn makes the first contact. It is barely noticeable, just a light brush, but it sends Kurt to heaven and back. At least if heaven is a Broadway stage and Kurt has the lead role. In heaven, he is kissing his co-star Finn Hudson. The audience gasps and breaks out in cheering applauds. When their lips part they will be showered in red roses and white gardenias, while receiving a standing ovation. In heaven, Kurt can eat how many chocolate éclairs he wants without worrying about gaining weight and he lives right between his best friend Lady GaGa and dear neighbour Julie Andrews. Rachel Berry passed away in a tragic accident years ago, when a huge golden star fell down upon her large head. Somewhat ironic, but that is life. Kurt's fingers dig down into the sheets when Finn brushes their lips together again and again and again. He has forgotten all about his one man dates with the crook of his elbow. He feels sort of clumsy when he tries to kiss him back, but Finn does not complain and then he supposes that his inexperience is not really a big deal. Finn does not taste like burgers. He tastes like Finn.

* * *

Wow. Kurt's lips are really soft. Like a girl's lips. He needs to feel his skin, just try to touch and see if it is soft as a baby's butt. It is a bit of a hassle, but finally his free hand manages to sneak underneath his shirt. Their lips part for a second or maybe two, because Kurt gasps for air and the sound which leaves him is unlike any other Finn has ever heard before. It is not moan or a sigh, but something in between and Finn's inner voice murmurs _think of the mailman, the mailman! _Out of the blue he notices a small hand forming around his flannel shirt and before he knows it, Kurt responds to the kiss with more heat and courage than Finn would ever have expected. For a moment he lets himself lose control, lets himself get pulled into the moment where their lips clash together passionately, where their tongues meet and have a wrestling match of their own. His hand forms around the smaller boy's waist, making said boy arch into his body, and everything feels really great and wonderful until it becomes too much. A familiar tingling feeling in his abdomen makes him flinch. Thinking of the mailman does not work and he can not get his mind off how _hot _Kurt is. In sudden desperation he violently pulls back from his lips, throws himself back at his part of the bed. Oh dear God.

Kurt lies next to him, still clutching onto the sheets for dear life. His chest is heaving in shallow, trembling breaths and his eyes are still closed. Finn feels a bit lightheaded. _What was that about? _

"So…" he still can not breathe properly. "… did that help?"

Kurt replies in a hoarse voice which Finn has never heard him use before, low and sort of sensual.

"Definitely."

* * *

The silence is a fact. All that is heard is the heavy sound of their uneven breaths and Kurt's heartbeat is pounding in his ears. My God. Was that for real? Something warm brushing across his hand makes him jump, but only for a second or two. Long fingers form around his. His hand is so small in Finn's, it almost disappears. Suddenly he just knows. He knows why he is in love with Finn Hudson. It is not his stunning looks or his height. It is not his popularity or being a football player. It is the way he smiles towards him. It is the way he casually asks him to hang out whenever their parents are out. It is the way he puts out with seeing _Sound of Music _just to please Kurt. It is the way he holds his hand right now. It is all of those small simple things.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that was it, folks! This was the very last chapter. I do apologize for any spelling- or grammar mistakes. The text has not really been proof read, since it is 3 am in the morning over here and I am about to collapse. I hope you like it anyway! Now I am going to bed. Goodnight (or well, morning!). Please feel free to review, I know you all want to :3**


End file.
